1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing in a computing environment, and, more particularly, to data processing in connection with Jabba language for use in or with computing systems in a computing environment.
2. Information
The Internet is widespread. The World Wide Web or simply the Web, provided by the Internet, is growing rapidly, at least in part, from the large amount of content being added seemingly on a daily basis. A wide variety of content, such as one or more electronic documents, for example, is continually being identified, located, retrieved, accumulated, stored, or communicated. Various information databases including, for example, knowledge bases or other collections of content, Web-based or otherwise, have become commonplace, as have related communication networks or computing resources that help users to access relevant information. Effectively or efficiently identifying or locating content may facilitate or support information-seeking behavior of users and may lead to an increased usability of a search engine.
With a large amount of content being available, a number of tools may often be provided to allow for copious amounts of information to be searched through in an efficient or effective manner. For example, service providers may allow users to search the Web or other networks, databases or other data repositories, etc. using search engines. In some instances, certain tools, such as Regular Expressions (RE), Grammar Specification Language (GSL), or the like may be used, at least in part, in connection with search engines to facilitate or support matching of sequences or strings of characters, character classes, etc. representative of content, Web-based or otherwise. In addition to a search, these or like tools may, for example, be utilized in connection with a text input validation, e-mail spam filtering, computer intrusion detection, dynamic field population, or the like. At times, however, certain tools may be characterized or defined by syntax that may require relatively large or complicated expressions or programming patterns. This may be labor-intensive or error-prone, for example, waste memory resources, increase a number of processing operations, etc., or otherwise produce incorrect or undesirable results.